The present invention relates to a tape cassette loading device for a cassette type video tape recorder, and more particularly to a tape cassette loading device which may provide a smooth unloading of a cassette carrier.
In a conventional art to which the present invention pertains, there is a cassette loading device which comprises a worm wheel interlocked with a worm which is mounted on an axle of a driving motor, and an arm gear positioned coaxially with the worm wheel, the worm wheel being connected to the arm gear with a coil spring through an opening formed on the worm wheel. However, in such prior loading device, a large amount of load is applied to the arm gear during passing the turn-around portion, i.e., corner portion of a guide groove formed in a bracket in unloading mode, on the contrary, the worm wheel is intended to rotate with the same velocity so that the spring interconnected therebetween is stretched. In a while, this stretching force of the spring is converted into a restoring force so that the movement of the arm gear is abruptly effected and thus it affords shock to other components.